A Birthday Mission
by Kawaii Hatsune Miku
Summary: Birthdays aren't much of a big deal while you're always fighting titans, but it's about time someone celebrates a birthday, possibly Eren's. The new Survey Corps Party Committee are up for a huge mission... Eremin. Armin's POV! Read and review please!


It had been a really long time.

Seven years ago we were wondering how are lives would turn out. Seven years ago we were three ten-year-olds, one being constantly picked on for wanting to go outside of the walls, one aspiring to be a member of the Survey Corps, and one being awfully tough. Seven years ago Eren and Mikasa's mom was eaten by a titan. Seven years ago Wall Maria fell.

Seven years may not seem to be a very huge amount of time, but honestly when you're constantly fighting titans a day is more like a month. Each day you wonder to yourself, _Am I going to survive this? Did I leave the toilet seat up? If I make a mess, I'm dead already. _Our lives are always in relative danger. Many of my comrades have been killed against the titans. Seven years of living is a miracle. Seven years is nearly a lifetime as far as I'm concerned.

Thus Eren's birthday is going to be celebrated. Two years of fighting titans is a huge accomplishment that's worthy of a "small gathering of friends which has nothing to do with a birthday whatsoever." I'm a smooth liar by the way. Not really.

Anyway, it's a surprise party. My idea, of course, since I am the brains of this operation. Definitely a surprise. Eren doesn't even know his date of birth anymore, I don't think. He remembered mine on November 3rd, wishing a cheery happy birthday to me when we were on that mission. I had nearly fallen off my horse in surprise since I had forgotten. It's weird that Eren can forget his own birthday, but remember mine.

Then again I forgot mine, but I'm remembering his right now.

It's March 27th. The official party planners of the army, leaded by yours truly, are gathered in the dining hall, our meals pushed to the side. Mikasa, Krista, Ymir, Annie (brought here against her will), Jean, Sasha, and I whisper to each other, careful not to let Eren hear the planning. When my eyes shift over to Eren at the other end of the room, I send him a sympathetic glance. It's for his best, I try to tell him as if he can magically hear my thoughts.

What if he can? Crap.

Eren rolls his eyes in response, but I can tell it doesn't really matter to him. Eren Yeager is still wearing a small smile. He spoons lukewarm soup into his mouth at non-humanlike speeds. He's going to choke. I swear if no one ever paid much attention to him, Eren could kill himself by doing foolish and random practices.

After all…

"Armin, wake up!" Mikasa's voice snaps loudly, interrupting the silent and private exchange of messages between Eren and me.

I blink, surprised. My crystal blue eyes are cross-eyed as I take in Mikasa's fingers underneath my nose. She has snapped them, which is mean considering that I've always struggled with the strange and peculiar process of snapping fingers. Snapping fingers is pretty much unholy if you ask me.

"What the heck were you thinking about?" Mikasa questions suspiciously, arching a perfect dark eyebrow.

"Nothing!" I squeak, suddenly stiff. As I have said, I am the smoothest liar alive.

"Fine!" Mikasa says, accepting my lie. Her eyes say that she and I will have a talk later. For a second I look relieved, but then I realize that Mikasa will torture me until I spill the beans. My expression becomes terrified like a titan has picked me up and is going to devour me right then and there.

I gulp. "So… how are we hiding this party from the higher-ups?" I ask suddenly, wanting everyone's attention off me and onto another topic that's actually on-task.

"I GOT IT, I GOT IT! WE KNOCK THEM OUT, THROW 'EM IN THE CLOSET, LOCK THE DOOR TO THE CLOSET, AND AIR OUR GRIEVANCES WITH THEM WHILE WE'RE ALIVE AND THEY CAN'T HEAR US AND THEN PARTY!" Sasha cheerfully yells, earning several confused looks from surrounding people, especially Eren.

"Shut the heck up!" Annie hisses furiously, her face red. It dawns upon me that she actually cares. "He'll hear you!" He already has. Annie rolls her ocean blue eyes. I know they're the color of the ocean because I've seen a picture of the ocean in one of my books.

It's a pretty childish dream, but I still yearn to visit the ocean I have only read of in the old books. Let me tell you what I know about it. The ocean is vast. It covers most of the world! I honestly can't imagine how big the ocean must be to cover that amount of land. And get this! It's full of salt. Salt is rationed inside of the walls, but there must be a large amount in the ocean since the ocean is its size. There are blankets of ice and sand and I can't imagine what else.

It's something Eren and I used to talk about when we were younger before Wall Maria fell. We used to spend hours looking at those books like they were some sort of treasure that we wanted for ourselves. The books were ours. They were special to our friendship.

Anyway, Sasha sends the party committee an apologetic look for jeopardizing the entire mission. "Sorry," the brunette mumbles. "But how about the plan?"

"It's honestly… stupid," Annie speaks up, her face showing a hint of a smile. "We'd all get in so much trouble afterward and it's going to be pretty impossible to take down our superiors since they are technically stronger than all of us." She stares at me next as if saying, "Especially Armin because he's the weakest among us all. Oh, how must Mikasa and Eren despair over his lacking skill! I pity him so!"

Perhaps I'm being slightly overdramatic, but I'm almost one hundred percent sure Annie is acknowledging my poor combat. I stare down at my hands, blushing. "I agree," I point out. "We need to just throw the party quietly or something in an area they don't go often."

"Can we knock them out?" Sasha asks curiously.

"Do that in your spare time and don't involve any of us," Krista comments, smirking at Sasha across the wooden table. After Sasha nods, her smile falls as if considering that Sasha is insane enough to quickly attack the superiors.

That's unlik—Sasha is crazy enough. She'll do it. I know she will.

"Actually, I'm going to go with Armin's plan," Mikasa says. "This party is going to be great!"


End file.
